A Widow's Kiss
by Intergalactic-Bruh
Summary: Widowmaker knows how to make her enemies tremble. However, on the night she is tasked with the assassination of the Omnic monk, Mondatta, a blue streak gets in her way. She uses her kiss, one of the oldest tricks in the book, to get the upper hand in this fight. One-shot.


***Hey, guys! So this is my first story ever. I'm not a writer by any means. I just had this story in my head and I wanted to get it out there. There are always these little things about other people's fanfictions that bother me, whether it is about how they perceive the character or how they imagine the universe they are in. My attempt for this story is to keep it accurate to the Overwatch universe and write the characters as they appear in the videos, comics and games. I do play Overwatch quite often, unlike a lot of the Overwatch fanfiction writers on here. I hope to create a story that fans of Overwatch will love. There will be action, blood, drama, and eventually, the fun stuff that you have to be over 18 to read.**

 **It won't be a long story . I'm thinking this will end up being about 3 to 5 chapters all together.**

 **This is a Widowtracer piece, but it does have other characters and subplots in it that don't all have to do with the pairing. I have no other planned pairings at this time. I love the dynamic between Tracer and Widowmaker and I think it gives writers the ability to tell a really good story about two people who are so different yet so alike.**

 **This isn't meant to be a smut piece either, but more of a love story with the eventual smut added in. Let's be real here, one of the best parts about love is the inevitable sex that comes along with it, and I do intend on explaining that part in great detail eventually.**

 **Until then, enjoy the story and the build up! Please leave me any comments and critiques. As I said earlier, I am not a writer. I'm a gamer and a game artist, so any critique would be helpful! I just want to write a good story that you guys will enjoy! Also, I wrote this entire chapter on my phone, so appologies for the strange layout that may appear on the website version. The app is awesome anyways, so get it! :) Keep calm and Tracer on!***

 **Chapter One:**

It's an exciting night in Kings Row, as humans and omnics alike wait to hear the wise words of the omnic monk, Mondatta. Tracer pushes through the large crowd of people, trying to get a better view of the stage ahead. Standing on her tip-toes to look over someone's shoulder to the stage, she sees the excitement on everyone else's faces, building the excitement of the moment in her own eyes.

Mondatta is led to the stage by security and begins his speech of hope, love and unity between humans and omnics. Not far into the speech, Tracer notices guards located all around the venue, looking around to the sky and worriedly contacting each other on their radios. Something bad was about to happen.

Tracer pushes her way to the back of the crowd, attempting to get out and see for herself what the fuss is about. If something is going on, Tracer can easily stop it.

As she looks up to the rooftops of the tall, historically old, buildings of Kings Row, she gets a glimpse of a reflection and decides to see what it is. Using her accelerator, she zips to the top of the building to get a closer look at the source of this reflection.

Hanging from the roof, upside down, is the beautiful and terrifying, Widowmaker. An agent for Talon, known for being devastating with her rifle, never missing.

Tracer zooms past Widow, grabbing her attention away from he primary objective. She knows she will have to take care of this little orange problem first, before she can complete her mission in peace.

The one thing Widow hates more than this obnoxious brunette, is not getting her shot. Her crosshairs were over Mondatta's head. There was no reason, other than this obnoxious Brit, that she should have missed that shot.

"Trying to crash another party, love?" Tracer squeaks with a grin on her face. That stupid grin that makes Widow hate her even more. How could someone always be so chipper and excited? It was annoying.

With guns firing, and bullets spraying, the two fight through a huge, twisted stairwell, moving towards the roof, Widow with her grappling hook, and Tracer using her accelerator to keep up.

As they reach the roof, Widow uses her hook to quickly get to the other side, losing Tracer in the stairwell. As Tracer runs to the roof, she is quickly made aware of Widows location, as bullets come flying towards the brunettes head. Tracer doubles back, finding cover behind a wall, and radio's the security guards on the ground, alerting them of a shooter on the roof who wishes to put Mondatta's life to an end.

The security guard asks who is contacting him and how she got on a secure channel, before hearing the spray of bullets coming through the radio. He alerts the other guards, grabs Mondatta, and starts directing him towards the car to safety.

Back on the rooftop, Widow escapes Tracers view for a moment, in search of Mondatta's new location. When Widow has a job, she does not fail. She will complete her objective.

Tracer eventually catches back up, but runs right through Widow's poison trap as she catches up to the elusive spider.

Falling on the ground, unable to stop coughing, Tracer finds herself at the other end of Widow's rifle as she is held down by Widows foot.

"Such a sweet, foolish girl." Widow says to Tracer as she coughs beneath her. Tracer, however, secretly has the upper hand in this moment as she activates her chronal accelerator and escapes Widows grasp, traveling a few short seconds into the past, before the mine caught her off guard. In an instant, Tracer is as good as new, spraying bullets in Widowmakers direction before throwing her mine directly towards the blue skinned woman.

Unfortunately for Tracer, Widows quick reflexes allow her to shoot the mine before it can reach her, pushing Tracer off of the roof in a huge explosion. As Tracer falls backwards off of the roof, Widow jumps down, aiming her rifle directly at Tracers chronal accelerator. As Widow squeezes the trigger, Tracer activates her accelerator, narrowly escaping the spiders bite.

However, bullets still travel, even if they miss their target, and in the case of this bullet, it did not miss. Widow never misses.

As Tracer appears back on the roof, checking her accelerator frantically for any damage, she realizes, hearing the screams of the crowd below, that Widow was not actually aiming for Tracer. She knew Tracer would use her accelerator to escape the spiders bullet, and carefully paid attention to the trajectory of her shot. She knew that when Tracer blinked, the bullet would end up in the right target.

Tracer looks down to see Mondatta, with a clear shot through his head, dead at the door of his car.

"Looks like the party is over." Widow proclaims, as Tracer turns towards the spider, completely shaken by the death of her hero at the hands of this evil woman.

But as Tracer looks into her eyes, she becomes confused by her site. Before her, she sees a glimpse of Widowmakers former self in her eyes. To Tracer, it almost seems like she could see a glimmer of sadness in Widow that she had never seen before on her blue face. She had seen that face before though. Before the woman's skin was blue. Before the woman had killed her own husband in cold blood. It was the face of an old friend of Overwatch and wife of one of Overwatch's best men. Amélie.

In this moment, as Tracer's hero lays dead on the ground, Amélie is obviously no more. In a burst of anger and shock, Tracer zips towards Widow, pushing her to the edge of the roof, pinning her to the ground while on top of her.

"Why! Why would you do this?" Tracer begs for an answer to make sense of this all.

Widow simply smiles back and laughs in Tracer's face, showing no remorse for killing such a peaceful and inspirational being.

Tracer looks into the eyes of the woman below her, and wonders how someone could be so cold.

Tracer did not know what happened to Amélie to turn her into this literally cold-blooded assassin. And in this moment, she didn't care. As far as she was concerned, Amélie betrayed her own husband for some sort of personal gain, and was just as evil as the rest of Talon.

Enraged by Widowmakers reaction, the usually level headed and bubbly hero, looks Widow in the eyes, with a burning fire that could never be seen in the blue assassins face, and begins to hit Widow in the face as hard as she can. Widow brings her hand down to her hook, in an attempt to escape, but Tracer moves her leg in an instant, pushing her foot down on Widowmakers wrist, holding it in place.

For once, Tracer has the upper hand, and she isn't going to pass up the moment to take out her pain and anger on the murderous bitch below her.

Widow struggles to escape Tracer's grasp, finding that the brunette is much stronger when she is angry, and soon, her face is dripping with a dark red blood. The same blood that is painted on the knuckles of Tracer's gloves.

Tracer stops for a moment to look at the battered face of the woman who killed her hero, and with spite and hate in her voice, closes the gap between herself and the assassin, and whispers, "Fuck you" letting the words drip from her mouth like venom.

The bloodied assassin responds with another one of her emotionless laughs and says, through bruised lips, "I'm sorry chéri, but you are not my type."

In that moment, Widow frees one of her hands from Tracers grasp, and attaches one of her poison mines to Tracers back. The device instantly goes off, sending both Tracer and herself into an endless coughing fit.

Widow pushes Tracer off of her and begins to stand as she pulls a handkerchief out of her impossibly tight suit, and wipes the blood off of her face. Widow has been put through countless hours of breathing in that gas, in an attempt to make her immune to her own poison, that her coughing fit only lasted for a second or two. She looks down at the writhing British girl, and thinks for a moment, how undeniably cute her prey is, as she reloads her rifle and aims for the girl's head.

With a finger in the trigger, Widow begins to squeeze down, but quickly stops before releasing the bullet. Instead, she flips her rifle around so that the stock is right above Tracer's head, and smacks the young Brit with the butt of the stock, knocking her out.

"I have better plans for you, chérie", Widow whispers into her victims ear.

She then proceeds to lift Tracer's body over her shoulder, and uses her hook to zip through a nearby open window of an abandoned apartment.

As she lands in the apartment, and looks around and spots an old, dusty couch. With Tracer over her shoulder, she smoothly walks towards the battered sofa, and gently lays the still unconscious Brit on the sofa.

"Goodnight, chérie."

With that, Widow twirls around towards the window and uses her hook to lead her out of the dusty apartment. She heads towards the extraction point, to find that no one is there to pick her up.

"Shit", Widow whispers under her breath, as she grabs her communicator and attempts to get a hold of the Talon extraction team. After a few minutes of hearing nothing back from the team, she looks down at her communicator and realizes it had been destroyed, probably during her fight against the stupid Brit.

The rest of Widows equipment had been destroyed as well, including the chip in her arm that always kept track of her location. As far as Talon knew, Widow was dead.

The chronal accelerator Tracer wore, must have caused some sort of electrical shortage in Widow's gear when the brunette had pushed into her on the roof earlier that night.

With no where else to go until she could get her equipment repaired, Widow sighs, turns around and heads back towards the abandoned apartment she left Tracer in. Once there, she grabs an old blanket off of the edge of an arm chair, and sits on the chair, wrapping the blanket around her. She doesn't use the blanket for heat, as her lower body temperature prevents her from feeling cold, but as a comfort in an unfamiliar place. Widow may be a cold blooded assassin, but she too needs to get comfortable if she intends on sleeping.

In a few short moments, Widowmaker falls asleep in that chair. She spends the next three hours in a comfortable, dreamless, slumber before waking up to see Tracer still passed out on the couch.

The many different trainings and tests that Talon did on Widowmaker, included changing her sleep cycle so she only required two hours of sleep a day. Three hours meant she was sleeping in.

Filled with boredom and curiosity, Widowmaker quietly walks towards the knocked out Brit and begins to inspect this thing Tracer calls her chronal accelerator. Apparently that big ape from Overwatch made it for her so she could control time and keep her body from traveling time uncontrollably.

Widow still remembers the day Tracer disappeared. The time when Widow was known by a different name. Amélie's husband, Gerard Lacroix, was a top officer in the ranks of Overwatch. He worked along side heroes like Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn and Mercy, who are all still covertly a part of Overwatch even after it had been disbanded.

Tracer was testing out a new jet that Overwatch has been working on, that was supposed to be the fastest jet ever. She had been a pilot for most of her adult life, and was revered as one of the best pilots the world had ever seen.

Anyways, something went wrong when Tracer was flying the jet, and it ended up sending Tracer down a spiral of time, unable to ground her own body in the present time.

Every once in a while, Tracer would figure out a way to contact the present time and within a couple years, the big ape by the name of Winston, created this chronal accelerator that kept Tracer grounded in time, and also had the side effect of allowing Tracer to travel through time when she wished, provided the accelerator didn't overheat.

Widow studied the harness, attempting to figure out the details of the tech. Maybe she couldn't figure it out because it was made by a monkey? Or maybe she couldn't figure it out because she actually didn't know anything about this kind of technology. Talon had taught her a lot, but science and engineering was not one of those things. The only science Widow needed to know to make her into a better weapon, was psychics and trajectory. Beyond that, any technological information was useless to her.

Lost in thought, Widow didn't realize her eyes had moved from studying the piece of tech on Tracers chest, to staring at the soft features of Tracer's face.

The Brit was undeniably beautiful, although lacking the inherent sex appeal that followed Widowmaker everywhere she went. The tight suit didn't help Widow in any way that she would have liked. However, she had learned to use her appeal to her advantage when stalking her prey.

She had never really taken a close look at Tracer before. Most of the time, the only thing she could see of Tracer was a blue streak and those obnoxiously orange pants that went perfectly with the Brit's annoying and bubbly personality.

Widow let her eyes travel back towards the accelerator and away from Tracer's face. She found herself caressing the girl below her, trying to remember what it had felt like to be warm. When Talon had first begun running tests on Widow to lower her body temperature, she found herself naked, laying on a steel operating table, absolutely freezing in every part of her body because of the chemicals Talon was pumping into her blood stream. This, of course, was only one part of the pain and torture that Widow had to endure in the early days of her transformation from the sweet Amélie to the bloodthirsty and emotionless Widowmaker.

Talon had put an end to a lot of the tests and procedures it performed on Widow when they were finally happy with the way she was. Widow knew more experiments would be in her future as Talon discovered more ways to make her into an unstoppable weapon, but for now, the treatments had stopped.

Widow found herself remembering the past much more clearly and sometimes even feeling some sort of emotion she could never put her finger on, ever since the procedures stopped. During the testing and the torture, the only time Widow ever felt anything was when she had made the kill, but lately she found other feelings coming back to her.

She wanted to tell Talon, feeling uncomfortable about these emotions she hadn't felt in so long, but at the same time, she liked some of the feelings she had and didn't necessarily want to let them go.

A few weeks ago she, to spare the dirty details, rediscovered why humans like sex so much. Then a couple days later she found herself feeling happier after a cup of tea. It was the little things that she liked, and although new and uncomfortable at times, she didn't want to tell Talon and give that up. She loved not feeling anything, but she also kind of liked feeling something.

Without thinking, Widow turned back to the young Brits face and caressed her cheek with her hand. Dirty thoughts instantly rushed to her head, but as soon as they were there, the young brunettes eyes flashed open.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Tracer yelled as she used her accelerator to blink to the other side of the room, away from the Spiders grasp. She took a moment to pause and put a hand on her head as the headache hit, reminding her it was always a bad idea to wake up with her chronal accelerator.

Before Widow could respond, Tracer looked up at her, with the same burning eyes she had earlier on the rooftop, and rushed towards Widow. She was obviously not done with this fight.

"Why are you still here!? Do you have a death wish?" Tracer yells, not expecting an answer from the blue skinned assassin, as she knocks the woman on the floor and pins her down wrapping her legs around Widow's waist and holding her hands above her head by her wrists.

"I thought you would miss me if I left, so I stayed." Widow responded with a grin and a wink.

"Why are you like this!?" Tracer begged for an answer. She didn't understand how someone could be so dead inside. How could this woman joke at a time like this. She had just committed an unspeakable deed, and to Tracer, she obviously lacked the upper hand. Why was Widow not afraid of her? Why was she making jokes?

Her attitude enraged Tracer to no end, but before she could do anything, Widow used the inertia from her body weight to swing out from under the frustrated Overwatch agent and get on top of her, holding Tracer in the same position she just had Widow in.

"How does this feel, chérie? Do you enjoy being held down against your will?" Widow asked with this evil grin she had kept on her face during this whole interaction. Tracer could not know that Widow had more feelings in her than hate and thrill of the kill. It would make Widow seem weak, and she was far from weak.

With one quick motion, Widow lifted the girl up as she herself stood, and pushed her into the wall with a loud thud. If anyone lived in this building, Widow was sure that they would be very confused by this noise. She hoped no one would hear and step in to the middle of the fight. This was a fight between her and Tracer. No one else.

The two women fought as though they were dancing. Moving back and forth through the small apartment, swinging fists towards one another in an attempt to knock the other out, but it seemed as if no one was going down during this fight.

"I can do this all damn night!" Tracer yelled with a tired anger in her voice.

"Be my guest" Widow responded as she gracefully dodged Tracers frantic punches.

Faster than Tracer could respond, Widow brought her knee right up into the younger girl's abdomen, knocking the breath out of her. Tracer stumbled back to catch herself on the wall while she struggled to find a way to breathe through the pain.

"You're a monster! An evil bitch!" Tracer screamed through short bursts of air.

"You do not know who I am. You do not know the pain I've felt. You could never begin to imagine what I've been through!" Widowmaker yelled back, becoming visible angrier as Tracer pointed fingers.

"What you've been through!? I was ghost. I had no friends, no family, no human touch, for years! I was afraid I would never live my life again!" Tracer hurried back to face Widowmaker, still just as angry, but with the voice of someone who had been emotionally scarred.

Widowmaker grabs Tracer by the harness and pushes her on to the old couch, straddling Tracer with her long legs.

"Oh chéri, vous ne savez pas quelle est la douleur." (Oh dear, you do not know what pain is)

Widow then brings her finger to Tracer's neck and traces a line up her chin, closing the girl's gaping and confused mouth.

"I have been through more pain in the last few years of life than a whole military of men have felt in their whole lives. You do not know what pain is. You refuse to learn who I really am, because to you, I am just another evil operative to Talon. You have no idea what they have done to me."

Widow's voice softens as she speaks to the now speechless brunette underneath her.

Tracer could see the pain in Widow's eyes and instantly felt remorse for calling Widow names without knowing her story. Tracer always looked at Widow through a lens of black and white. The woman pinning her to the sofa was just born evil, right?

Empathy always came easy to Tracer, and in a short moment, her hands find Widow's face, embracing it with a warmth Widow no longer feels.

"What did they do to you?" Tracer asks, obviously very interest in the woman on top of her, losing any earlier motivation she had earlier to keep fighting. She was done fighting and apparently so was Widow.

Tracer couldn't believe that they were just talking. No bullets were being shot, no mines were exploding, there were just two, strong and dangerous woman, sitting there speaking civilly for the first time ever.

"You do not need to know what they have done. Explaining would take hours, maybe even days. And even then, I wouldn't be able to remember everything that they did."

Widow answered, through gritted teeth. This openness was uncomfortable and she did not want to feel this anymore. Widow shot up off of Tracer's lap, removing Tracers hands from her cold cheeks and walked towards the window.

"I must go, Chérie. Thank you for the fight."

But before Widow could escape with her grappling hook in hand, Tracer blinked forward in time, grabbing the assassins wrist.

"No you don't. I'm not done with you." Widowmaker didn't care that Tracer wasn't done with her, because she sure as hell was done with Tracer. Knowing the sexual power Widow held over the brunette, along with most of her victims, but especially the out Overwatch agent who she had caught staring at her figure back when she was Amélie, a figure which was admittedly, not as sexy as her new and improved body, she leaned forward and grabbed Tracer into an embracing kiss.

Tracer, admittedly smitten with this beauty in the past, kissed back, confused by what was going on, but definitely not complaining. Tracer may be a hero of Overwatch, but she's also a girl with needs. Needs that are often ignored when in the line of active duty.

Unfortunately for Tracer, this was not a kiss of passion or lust, but a kiss of distraction, and before she knew it, Widow let go of Tracer, pushing her backwards towards the couch, and zipped away with her grappling hook.

"Fuck me..." Tracer complained, realizing what had just happened and how stupid she felt for falling for Widowmakers tricks.

"I'm a fucking dumbass, I am."

Tracer rubbed the back of her neck with her hand before leaving the apartment and heading home. In most cases, she would have alerted Overwatch to what had happened, but to avoid questions, she decided to hold it in. Overwatch didn't need to know she was there. They didn't need another reason to capture the elusive spider.


End file.
